Waltz of the Lazy Chair Room
by Real or not
Summary: UA Benjamin Barker revient à Londres en tant que prêtre. SLASH


Waltz of the Lazy Chair Room

Bonjour à tous/toutes !!

Voici un nouveau **UA** sur Sweeney Todd (mais vous le savez déjà). L'idée m'est venue en écoutant le morceau de Michiru Yamane, dans Castlevania Curse of Darkness (dont j'ai réutilisé le titre).

Il s'agit encore d'un **SLASH Turpin/Todd**, donc ceux qui aiment pas, faites vite demi-tour !!

**Raiting M** et c pas pour des prunes car certaines choses pourront peut être choquer certains (la fille dont la sensibilité frise le zéro absolu veut pas d'ennuis XP ).

Vous voilà prévenu.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Waltz of the Lazy Chair Room**

* * *

Après quinze années d'exil à l'autre bout du monde, après quinze années de travaux forcés pouvant briser le plus fort des hommes, enfin, il était de retour chez lui.

La ville de Londres apparaissait maintenant aux yeux d'un homme sombre, le regard quelque peu éteint par une immense injustice, inconnue de beaucoup de gens.

Oui, Benjamin Barker, barbier de son état, avait été victime de la machination d'un esprit pervers. Mais aujourd'hui, peut être pourrait-il obtenir vengeance. N'avait-il suffisamment enduré, suffisamment attendu ?

-Mon père, demanda un jeune homme, interrompant subitement ses pensées.

-Ah, Anthony, répondit-il. Impatient de mettre le pied à terre ?

-Oui mon père, j'ai hâte de découvrir Londres.

Mais pourquoi, me direz-vous, ce dénommé Anthony appelait un barbier ''mon père'' ? Peut être tout simplement parce que c'est ce que Benjamin Barker lui a dit. Et le jeune homme ne pu que le croire lorsqu'il découvrit la soutane noire, trempée, et le col immaculé de l'homme qu'il avait repêché dans les eaux sombres de la mer.

-Mon père, reprit Anthony. Que ferez-vous maintenant ?

-J'avais reçu l'autorisation de retourner dans mon pays pour y mener l'office dans une petite église. Pouvoir mener à nouveau une vie tranquille. Tu sais, mon fils, quoi que l'on puisse croire, jouer les missionnaires à l'autre bout du monde, ce n'est point évident.

Si seulement le jeune innocent savait comme il peut être aisé pour un homme de mentir. Encore plus pour celui-ci en particulier, brisé par l'abandon et la solitude.

**Flash-back**

Benjamin courrait aussi vite que ses jambes le permettaient.

Par un heureux hasard, il avait pu déjouer la surveillance du gardien de nuit et se glisser hors de murs de sa prison. S'il courrait encore, il pourrait sans doute atteindre la mer et quitter définitivement cet enfer. Rentrer chez lui.

Après quelques minutes de course acharnée, Barker senti le sol devenir plus meuble sous ses pieds. Il venait d'atteindre la plage. Il était presque libre.

Un temps de réflexion s'imposait. Il était épuisé, la sueur dégoulinait de son front sale et collaient ses longs cheveux sombres tandis que ses mains demeuraient attachées par des fers rouillés, lui rongeant la peau.

L'alarme n'ayant pas encore retenti, les gardes ne s'étaient pas encore rendu compte de sa disparition, ce qui lui laissait suffisamment de temps pour se débarrasser de ses liens et s'échapper par la mer d'une quelconque façon. Un rocher de plage et une pierre tenace lui permirent de libérer de la chaîne, reliant ses deux poignets maigres, en une dizaine de minutes.

Si Benjamin avait pu aller aussi vite, c'est que les fers en question, n'étaient plus aussi solides qu'il y a quinze ans. Comme tous les prisonniers, lorsque les gardes regardaient momentanément ailleurs, le marteau entre ses mains, au lieu de frapper la caillasse, tentait de briser le métal brûlant. C'est ainsi qu'au fil des années, il se fit si tendre, qu'il pu le briser très vite. C'est ce qu'il en avait été pour ceux de ses jambes, déjà brisés, avant la course finale.

La moitié du chemin était parcouru. Il fallait maintenant quitter cette terre maudite, mais comment faire ?

-_Mon Dieu, Aide-moi_, supplia Benjamin. _Je veux rentrer à la maison_.

Pendant longtemps, il s'était abstenu de prier Dieu de venir à son secours. Durant toutes ces années, c'était les Hommes qu'il priait. Que par raison et bonté, ils reconnaissent leur erreur. Mais aujourd'hui, si proche du but, Barker implorait son dernier espoir : un être qui, si Il existait, ne se souciait plus de ses créations depuis des siècles.

Puis, subitement, Benjamin s'écroula de fatigue sur cette plage baignée du clair de lune.

**Quelques heures plus tard**

L'ancien prisonnier s'éveilla dans un confort qui ne lui était plus familier. Il reposait dans un lit moelleux aux draps frais. Etait-il au Paradis ?

-Navré de vous contredire, mon fils, dit une voix bienveillante. Mais vous n'êtes pas encore mort.

Avait-il parlé tout haut ?

-Je vous ai trouvé inconscient sur la plage, reprit la voix. Vraiment mal en point.

-M… Merci, articula difficilement Barker.

Sentant une légèreté à l'extrémité de ses membres, il constata que ceux-ci avaient été débarrassés du bracelet disgracieux d'où pendait un morceau de chaîne. Voyant cela, la peur pu se lire sur le visage du jeune homme. L'inconnu savait ce qu'il était et il avait sûrement appelé les gardes qui s'empressaient de venir le chercher.

-Non je ne vous ai point dénoncé mon fils, n'ayez aucune crainte, dit l'homme qui semblait lire dans ses pensées.

Benjamin leva alors les yeux pour regarder son ''sauveur'', bien qu'il hésitait encore de lui donner définitivement ce terme, ne faisant plus confiance à personne.

Il s'agissait d'un homme d'une trentaine d'année, de longs cheveux noirs ondulant légèrement recouvraient ses épaules et cascadaient dans son dos. Leur couleur si sombre contrastait fortement avec le teint pâle de son visage mince dont au centre trônaient deux perles grises où la douceur éclatait comme les nuages le faisaient de pluie lors de chaudes journée d'été. Bien qu'il semble du même âge que l'ancien barbier, ses yeux semblaient infiniment plus âgés que leur propriétaire, reflétant la sagesse de son âme.

-Qu… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?, demanda craintivement le barbier d'une voix rauque.

-Rien, répondit l'homme. Je ne suis qu'un simple prêtre missionnaire. Vous étiez mal en point et je vous ai soigné. Ce n'est pas à moi de porter un jugement.

-Vous mentez !, cria Barker. Qui êtes-vous ? Vous avez appelé les gardes, je le sens ! Les Hommes ne sont que cruauté et mensonges !! Et aucun Dieu n'est là pour les honnêtes gens !! Il nous abandonne comme un enfant jette un jouet cassé !!

A ces mots les yeux du prêtre devinrent tristes et on aurait cru qu'ils allaient se remplir de larmes.

-Que vous est-il arrivé pour dire des choses aussi cruelles ?

-Ils m'ont trahi, tous trahi, dit le barbier, laissant couler ses larmes.

-Mon enfant, mon pauvre enfant, dit le prêtre en le serrant dans ses bras pour essayer de le consoler au mieux, comme il l'aurait fait avec un petit garçon venant de s'écorcher le genou. Ne vous en faites pas, tout est fini maintenant. Vous aller vous reposer et quand vous serez de nouveau en pleine forme, vous repartirez chez vous.

L'homme en noir continua de lui parler, lui disant des phrases n'ayant parfois aucun sens, mais qui semblaient apaiser le malheureux jeune homme. Au bout d'un temps, les pleurs se tarirent, pour finalement s'arrêter.

-Voila, calmez-vous. Comment vous appelez-vous, mon fils ?

-Barker. Benjamin Barker.

Le barbier essuya ses yeux humides d'un revers de la main.

-Désolé de vous avoir infligé ça. Merci beaucoup de… de m'avoir aidé mon père. Puis-je également vous demander votre nom ?

-Je suis le père Todd. Sweeney Todd, dit le prêtre en souriant.

**Fin du flash-back**

Benjamin posa le pied à terre. Il était vraiment de retour.

-Je te remercie mon fils, dit-il au jeune matelot. Si tu ne m'avais pas repêché, je serais encore perdu au milieu de l'océan.

-Vous reverrais-je un jour mon père ?

-Sûrement. Si tu le désires, tu me trouveras sûrement vers Fleet Street.

-Dans ce cas, ce n'est qu'un au revoir.

Anthony serra chaleureusement la main de ce prêtre, étrange et pourtant si gentil, puis parti de son côté à la découverte de la capitale anglaise, son gros sac sur l'épaule.

L'homme d'église le regarda s'éloigner et, lorsqu'il fût hors de vue, se mit en route dans les rues qu'il avait si bien connues autrefois. D'instinct, ses pas le ramenèrent dans la rue qu'il avait habitée, là où se situait son salon. Une fois arrivé sur place, il constata comme tout avait changé pendant son absence. L'église de St Dunstan avait apparemment subi un incendie, si l'on croyait les pierres un peu noircies et ébréchées. A coté d'elle, séparée par un petit passage fermé, se trouvait encore sa demeure mais maintenant, il n'y avait plus de barbier. A la place trônait une pâtisserie de tourtes à la viande.

Sa curiosité poussait Benjamin à aller voir de plus près son ancien chez-lui. A l'intérieur, une femme s'activait mollement aux fourneaux, comme si elle savait que les clients n'arriveraient jamais et donc, que ce n'était pas nécessaire de se presser. Lorsqu'il passa la porte, la femme sembla retrouver de la vigueur. Elle le força presque à s'asseoir à l'une des tables de bois sombres placée devant la vitrine.

-Prenez une tourte Mr, s'exclama-t-elle bruyamment. Néanmoins faites attention car ce sont les pire de Londres.

Ne voulant pas vexer cette brave dame, le client s'exécuta, pour ensuite le regretter. La pâte avait vécu de meilleurs jours quelques semaines auparavant, quant à la viande … il ne préférait pas se prononcer sur son origine.

-Alors, reprit la boulangère. Que vient faire un bel homme comme vous dans ce quartier ?

-Je reviens des colonies de l'océan indien. J'ai eu la permission de revenir au pays comme simple prêtre de St Dunstan.

-V… Vous êtes prêtre ?, s'étonna la femme, maintenant fort mal à l'aise alors qu'il lui montrait son col immaculé sous son manteau noir. Oh mon Dieu, je suis navrée mon père !!

-Ne vous en faites pas ma fille, dit Benjamin dans un sourire charmeur. Vous étiez seulement euphorique d'avoir un client dans votre échoppe, les temps sont durs. Puis-je vous demander votre nom ?

-Lovett, bafouilla-t-elle. Margery Lovett (1). Pourrais-je savoir le vôtre ?

-Todd, dit-il dans un sourire. Sweeney Todd.

**Flash-back**

Deux jours que le récent ancien détenu avait été trouvé par l'homme en noir. Les gardes étaient passés par sa maison, lui demandant de rester vigilant et les prévenir si il retrouvait l'évadé, mais il n'avait rien dit. Pour une obscure raison, Benjamin recommençait doucement à croire en la bonté humaine, ou plutôt en cet homme.

Le père Todd lui avait promis de trouver une solution pour qu'il puisse rentrer chez lui sans se faire arrêter. Il avait convenu de le faire passer pour son aide domestique, venue comme lui d'Angleterre, ce qui ne faisait poser aucune question.

Un très beau plan. Dommage qu'il ne vit jamais le jour.

Comme beaucoup d'hommes, le prêtre se rasait seul le matin et avait donc naturellement un set de rasage à lui tout seul. Il avait autorisé Barker à l'utiliser afin de se rafraîchir le visage. L'ancien barbier retrouvait le plaisir de tenir un coupe-chou en main, comme un peintre aime tenir son pinceau. Nul ne se doutait qu'un drame allait se produire.

Sweeney Todd était une personne très silencieuse, se déplaçant plus comme une ombre qu'un humain ordinaire. Lorsqu'il voulu faire part à son nouveau protégé de son plan de retour, celui-ci terminait son rasage devant un minuscule bout de miroir qui ne montrait que la partie du visage où il opérait. Tout d'un coup, il entendit un bruit.

-Ah, vous voila !, s'exclama une voix. J'ai trouvé u…

Jamais il n'entendit la fin de la phrase. Barker s'était brutalement retourné en abattant le rasoir sur la personne derrière lui, lui ouvrant mortellement la gorge, croyant qu'un de ses poursuivants l'avait retrouvé.

Todd bascula en arrière sous la violence du coup porté. Etendu sur le sol, il regardait son meurtrier dans les yeux. L'ex prisonnier tremblait de peur, son visage inondé de larmes et semblait incapable de faire le moindre geste, regardant son sauveur agoniser, ses deux perles grises remplies de douleur. Petit à petit, le souffle court et saccadé diminua pour s'éteindre définitivement. A ce moment, Benjamin sembla reprendre le contrôle de ses membres et se laissa tomber au sol à côté du mort.

-Désolé, je voulais pas, je suis désolé, …, répéta-t-il pendant de longues minutes.

Les heures se succédèrent et le barbier devait maintenant partir s'il ne voulait pas retourner en enfer. Il alla déposer le cadavre sur son lit, lui croisa les bras sur la poitrine, lui ferma les yeux et le recouvrit du drap immaculé. Après avoir nettoyé les traces de sang sur son visage, Benjamin fouilla dans la garde robe afin de dénicher une soutane et un col. Avec ses cheveux coupés plus ou moins correctement et ses habits, il pourrait aisément se faire passer pour le prêtre. Une fois arrivé en Angleterre, personne ne pourrait savoir.

Sur le pas de la porte, Sweeney Todd jeta un dernier regard en arrière, puis parti. Il devait être possible de trouver une place à bord d'un petit bateau en partance pour l'Europe.

**Fin du flash-back**

-Asseyez-vous madame, je vous en prie. Vous vivez ici depuis longtemps ?, demanda Barker de façon anodine.

-Assez oui, répondit Lovett en s'exécutant. J'ai pas fait une trop mauvaise affaire avec cette pâtisserie, bien qu'elle ait été un peu touchée par l'incendie qui eut lieu dans la chapelle d'à côté.

-Et la chambre à l'étage ? Vous ne la louez pas pour amortir un peu les mauvais jours ?

-Personne ne veut y mettre les pieds. Ils disent tous que c'est hanté, à cause de ce qui s'y est passé il y a environ quinze ans. Avant c'était une échoppe de barbier, mais il était bien trop naïf et s'est fait condamner, laissant ainsi sa femme et sa fille seules au monde.

-Que sont-elles devenues ?

Une certaine inquiétude pointait dans la voix de Barker. Il redoutait ce qui avait pu arriver aux deux femmes de sa vie, vu qu'elles ne vivaient plus ici.

-La tragédie les touchées, répondit Mrs Lovett d'un air rêveur. Une fois Barker exilé, sa femme restait cloîtrée à l'étage. Le juge essaya de la séduire pendant quelques jours, mais elle n'a jamais cédé. Puis il la fit venir chez lui avec l'aide du bailli Bramford, prétextant une excuse. Il en avait profité, organisé un bal, l'a droguée et …

-NOOOON !!

Le barbier poussa un cri déchirant, ayant plus que deviné ce que le juge avait pu faire à sa merveilleuse épouse. Il posa alors la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début, sachant pertinemment que cela grillerait sa couverture.

-Où est Lucy ?

-Vous êtes … Benjamin Barker, dit Mrs Lovett, le regardant comme s'il venait de ressusciter sous ses yeux.

-Savez vous où est ma femme ?, insista l'homme.

-Elle s'est empoisonnée avec de l'arsenic, trouvé chez l'apothicaire du coin, répondit doucement la boulangère. J'ai essayé de la dissuader mais elle avait perdu la tête. Et Lui, Il retient votre fille.

-Lui ? Le juge Turpin ?

La femme acquiesça.

-J'aurais besoin d'un logement, dit Barker la voix tremblante. Comme j'officierai à côté, je pensais louer l'étage.

-Pas besoin de le louer. Vous êtes chez vous, père Todd, dit Mrs Lovett en souriant.

-Merci ma brave dame.

oOo

Lorsqu'il passa la porte du petit appartement, le barbier devint nostalgique, repensant à tous les souvenirs qu'il gardait de cet endroit. Le berceau de sa fille était encore présent, abandonné dans un coin et une poupée défraîchie à l'intérieur.

Margery s'avança vers la baie vitrée et s'agenouilla pour tâter le parquet. Elle souleva une des planche et en sorti une housse de velours rouge imprégnée de poussière. Elle avait donc gardé sa précieuse boîte, alors que son contenu aurait pu lui rapporter un joli petit pactole.

-Je sais pas pourquoi je les ai gardés, mais c'est le cas. Maintenant, ils vous reviennent de droit, puisque vous êtes de retour, dit la femme en lui tendant son trésor.

Barker la prit avec précaution, comme si cela avait été le plus fragile des cristaux et l'ouvrit. Ses rasoirs étaient en argent ciselé, merveilleuse œuvre d'art qu'il avait la chance de retrouver après tout ce temps. Ils brillaient encore du même éclat d'autrefois. Son bras était de nouveau entier.

-Bon, intervint brusquement Todd. Il faut que je prépare le sermon pour demain. Pourriez-vous me laisser Mrs Lovett ?

-Pas de soucis. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, demandez. Cela dit, comment pouvez-vous savoir exactement ce qu'il faut faire ? J'ai suivi la messe comme tout le monde mais je serai incapable de la faire, depuis le temps que j'y mets plus les pieds de toute façon.

-Là bas, on avait un prêtre qui venait presque tous les jours pour une messe et les confessions. C'était quasi le seul temps de repos de la journée en dehors des maigres repas.

-Je comprends mieux. Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre secret sera bien gardé avec moi mon chou.

Sur ces mots la boulangère redescendit dans sa boutique, laissant Barker seul avec ses pensées. Alors qu'il se forçait à faire un sermon qui ne le trahirai pas, son esprit se laissait parfois aller à vagabonder pour trouver la meilleur vengeance possible à l'encontre du juge Turpin.

oOo

Dimanche matin, le pire de toute la semaine pour le juge Turpin.

Comme tous les gentlemen de son temps, il allait à l'église pour la messe dominicale, bien que ça ne l'enchantait point. Si il le faisait c'était pour se faire bien voir par ses pairs. Il apparaissait ainsi en homme bon et si il lui arrivait de se montrer particulièrement dur lors de certains procès, c'était par une soif de justice absolue et parfaite.

Ironie du sort de devoir se comporter ainsi lorsqu'on a quasi aucune conscience morale. Bien qu'elle lui fut enseignée comme à n'importe quel enfant, il n'avait jamais trouvé intéressant de la respecter. Le juge avait fait le droit par tradition familiale, rien de plus. Pour lui, l'Homme est fondamentalement mauvais. Ainsi devint la pensée d'un enfant qui voyait son père forniquer avec la bonne, sa mère avec un étudiant en droit ou encore sa mère en compagnie de deux hommes (l'un d'eux étant son père) et son père honorant à la fois sa mère et la bonne, se frottant lascivement l'une contre l'autre. Le ''mal'' est inscrit dans sa nature et n'essayait que mollement de s'y soustraire. Après tout, pourquoi ? Pourquoi renier ce qu'il était en réalité ?

Lorsqu'il fut vraiment en âge, il cessa d'écouter et agit comme bon lui sembla, toutefois en évitant de compromettre sa bonne situation. Il faut savoir rester discret, beaucoup de monde ne partageant pas sa vision des choses.

Turpin s'était compromis dans beaucoup de vices. En fait, dés que l'envie se présentait, il cédait sans se poser de questions, sans pour autant négliger la stratégie à adopter. Il aurait été trop bête de se retrouver en prison pour quelques crimes aussi dérisoires.

Aucun de ses méfaits ne concernait l'argent, il en avait bien assez. Non, ce qui l'intéressait c'était essentiellement le sexe. Il était comme tous les autres, néanmoins ces hommes savaient patienter assez longtemps pour conquérir LA dame et, si en court de route ils avaient une ''envie pressante'', les femmes de petites vertus savaient se montrer très attentionnées envers eux.

Les prostituées, le juge connaissait. Il s'était cependant tenu à l'écart des bordels, préférant l'anonymat dans ce type de clientélisme, ainsi s'adressait-il à des ''indépendantes''. Il avait expérimenté les femmes mais aussi les hommes. Bien qu'ils étaient fort peu nombreux dans la capitale et surtout bien cachés, il était possible de les trouver, ou plutôt, ce sont eux qui vous trouvent. Au tableau de chasse de Turpin on pouvait ajouter quelques lady un peu frivoles et dam-oiseaux fraîchement sortis du nid.

La seule fois où l'homme de loi pris son mal en patience pour une femme, c'était Lucy Barker. Une femme mariée. Il la voulait, un point c'est tout. Il lui fut facile de se débarrasser du mari, puis, voyant sa résistance, finit par employer la manière forte. Aujourd'hui il regrettait quelque peu son geste car il en hérita d'une enfant en bas âge, qui n'était même pas de son sang, car la mère devint folle à lier. Mais Johanna ne l'encombrait pas trop dans ses affaires, cloîtrée, comme elle l'était, du monde extérieur.

Mais retournons au mauvais matin de l'intéressé.

Turpin, encore dans le merveilleux cirage nocturne, se dirigea vers la pièce d'eau pour prendre son bain. Une fois rafraîchit et, par la même occasion, réveillé, il se rasa d'un geste trop rapide pour être vraiment efficace et descendit prendre son petit déjeuné. Il mangea lentement, comme pour retarder au maximum la sentence quotidienne. Mais vint le moment de se diriger vers St Dunstan, à deux rues de là.

oOo

Le père Todd se tenait sur le parvis de l'église, saluant les fidèles d'un sourire chaleureux et se présenta à ceux qui désiraient faire sa connaissance. Un grand gaillard avec un fort accent italien, accompagné d'un garçon à l'apparence un peu faiblarde, fut de ceux-là.

-Mon père, dit-il en ôtant son chapeau. Je suis Adolfo Pirelli, barbier de renommée mondiale. Vous êtes nouveau dans ce district ?

-Je reviens d'une longue campagne d'Australie, répondit le prêtre. Je suis le père Todd.

-J'espère que vous apprécierez le retour à la civilisation, dit Pirelli tout en partant s'installer.

-Merci beaucoup.

Remarquant l'air apeuré du petit qui le suivait, il lui fit un sourire encourageant et bienveillant. Lorsque les gens vous adoptent, ils vous confient plus facilement ce qu'ils voient, leurs secrets, sans se poser de questions. Tout était bon à prendre.

Puis l'objet de sa vengeance apparu devant ses yeux comme par enchantement. Le coeur de Benjamin battait la chamade et son cerveau réussissait à lui faire résister de l'égorger sur le champs. Non, il était si proche du but qu'il ne se pouvait d'échouer maintenant.

-Mon père, salua Turpin.

Barker se trouvait dans l'incapacité de répondre et se contenta de hocher la tête, lui rendant son salut. Le carillon sonna le début de l'office. Todd se dirigea vers l'autel et commença l'office.

oOo

Turpin s'ennuyait ferme. Ce culte, il le connaissait par coeur et ça le ''passionnait'' toujours autant. Même enfant, à l'âge de toute crédulité, il n'avait jamais su prier. Tout ce qu'il constatait était qu'il s'adressait à son cerveau et pas à un être divin. La seule fois où il avait demandé à un prêtre comment faire après lui avoir exposé son point de vue dubitatif, le futur juge s'était fait sévèrement punir pour son comportement inadmissible. Depuis ce jour, il faisait semblant et tout le long de la cérémonie n'était qu'un long monologue avec lui-même.

-_Bien que ce soit un nouveau prêtre, la messe est toujours aussi assommante_, pensait-il. _Moi qui aurait espéré me divertir un peu. La seule chose intéressante, c'est que pour un homme d'église, il est vraiment très beau. Je me demande si il a déjà pécher par ce que j'aimerais beaucoup lui faire ? Oh mais quel merveilleux challenge que de séduire un homme de Dieu, voué à la chasteté !_

Et souvent pervers le monologue. Voici un petit prélat qui ferait bien de faire attention à son joli derrière car Turpin venait de déclarer la chasse ouverte.

-Avant que vous ne partiez, dit Barker. Je tiens à vous précisez que je suis à votre disposition à n'importe quel moment. Si je ne suis pas ici, vous pourrez me trouver au dessus de la boutique de tourtes de Mrs. Lovett. Ite Missa Est (2).

La foule se leva et vida peu à peu l'édifice. Seules quelques personnes restèrent, attendant que le prêtre commence les confessions. Todd rangea l'autel puis alla s'installer dans le confessionnal. Toute fois, avant de refermer la porte, il aperçu le juge Turpin, qui le regardait avec insistance alors que celui-ci se dirigeait vers la sortie. Ses yeux étaient rempli d'un sentiment de désir, il pouvait aisément le deviner et s'employa à soutenir son regard de braise de la même façon, jusqu'à ce que la porte fut fermée.

-_Décidément_, pensa Benjamin. _Ca pourrait bien être plus facile que prévu_.

oOo

Alors qu'il préparait son prochain sermon, afin d'en être débarrassé, Benjamin entendit quelqu'un toquer à sa porte. Il ouvrit pour révéler la grande carrure de Pirelli, toujours accompagné de l'enfant.

-Bonjour Mr. Pirelli, sourit Todd, un peu dérouté de sa visite. Que puis-je pour vous ?

-J'aurais besoin d'un conseil, répondit l'italien. Et je pense que vous êtes celui qui sera de meilleur conseil.

-Bien sûr, mais ... Comment t'appelles-tu mon garçon ?, demanda-t-il à l'accompagnant.

-Toby M'sieu, dit-il d'une voix timide.

-Descends chez ma voisine, Mrs. Lovett. Dis lui que tu viens de ma part et qu'elle te donne une bonne tourte à la viande.

-Merci M'sieu !!, s'exclama joyeusement Toby tout en s'exécutant.

Tandis que le prêtre parlait avec son ''apprenti'', Pirelli était entré dans la petite chambre. A l'image de son propriétaire, elle était sobre et très dépouillée. Un lit quelque peu défoncé contre le mur, une grosse malle posée non loin et un poil sur lequel reposait une bouilloire, chauffant sûrement l'eau pour le thé. Une coiffeuse défraîchie, dont le miroir affichait une grosse brisure était placée à côté de la grande baie vitrée. Une boîte reposait à côté d'une feuille de papier noircie de quelques lignes.

Très curieux, Adolfo souleva le couvercle de la boîte en acajou finement décorée. Elle contenait des rasoirs en argent ciselé. Il n'avait vu de tels rasoirs qu'une seule fois dans sa vie, il y a bien longtemps, alors qu'il passait le balai dans cette même chambre, qui servait de salon à un grand barbier. Celui qui lui a donné l'envie du métier, qui ne l'avait jamais quitté depuis.

-Quel est le but de votre visite ?, demanda Todd, une fois la porte refermée sur Toby.

-Avant de vous confier quoi que ce soit, je voudrais vous poser une question, Monsieur Benjamin Barker.

A l'annonce de sa véritable identité, le faux prêtre eut l'impression d'être foudroyé.

-Depuis quand ? Comment ?

Il ne savait rien dire d'autre.

-Alors c'est bien vrai ... C'est vraiment vous ... Vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi ?

Voyant que l'homme d'église ne réagissait pas, Pirelli continua son monologue, son accent italien évanoui dans les airs.

-Je m'appelle Davy. Vous m'aviez engagé pour passer le balai quand j'étais encore tout jeune. Jamais je ne vous aurais reconnu sans ces objets.

Il désigna la fameuse boîte.

-Je ne pense pas que les gens seraient ravi d'apprendre qu'un ancien forçat leur donne la bénédiction. Je crois qu'on va devoir trouver un terrain d'entente, quand dites-v...

Il n'avait pu finir sa phrase car Barker venait de le frapper violemment au visage avec la bouilloire remplie d'eau chaude. Complètement étourdi, Adolfo ne put éviter les coups suivants et tomba dans l'inconscience. Todd savait qu'il n'avait pas été très silencieux et que l'apprenti de cet homme se trouvait en bas. Prévoyant le coup, il cacha Pirelli dans sa malle et se servit une tasse de thé. Il lui fut facile de déjouer la méfiance du gamin, qui, comme son maître ne s'était pas apparemment pas soucié de lui, s'installa chez Margery, qui semblait bien l'apprécier.

Seulement le faux barbier italien était dangereux et il le savait. Il ne devait pas rester en vie. Alors le prêtre s'empara d'un de ses rasoirs, ouvrit la malle et doucement, sans se précipiter, lui trancha la gorge d'un coup sec et maîtrisé. Le sang battait furieusement dans ses tempes, alors il s'allongea sur son lit, tentant doucement de se calmer. Après tout ce n'était pas la première fois, il prendrait vite l'habitude. Une larme coula le long de sa joue à la pensée du père Todd, qui n'avait pas mérité un tel sort.

oOo

Mrs. Lovett était loin d'être stupide, elle savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose à l'étage. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, Sweeney était toujours allongé.

-Vous êtes sûr qu'il va repasser Pirelli ?, demanda-t-elle bien qu'elle connaisse déjà la réponse.

-Non. Il ne reviendra pas.

Alors que son ami disait ces mots, Margery remarqua une petite flaque de sang à côté de l'énorme malle. D'une main mal assurée, elle souleva le couvercle pour plus vite le refermer.

-Vous êtes malade !,chuchota-elle. Pour quoi l'avez-vous tué ? Il ne vous avait rien fait.

-Il m'a reconnu, expliqua Todd en se redressant. Il voulait me faire chanter.

-Ah, dans ce cas ça change tout. Toute fois, faudra trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de lui. J'crois pas que quelqu'un s'inquiétera de sa disparition.

-Vous oubliez le gamin.

-Non, y aura pas de soucis. Il m'a raconté que cet homme était pas des plus tendre avec lui. Comme il est orphelin, il sait pas où aller. Ce petit m'aime bien, je vais lui proposer de rester avec moi et que même si Pirelli revenait le chercher, je ne le laisserai pas l'emmener. C'est un bon moyen pour ''acheter'' sa confiance. Qu'en dites-vous ?

-J'en dis que vous êtes un génie Mrs. Lovett, dit Barker en souriant d'une joie malsaine.

oOo

La nuit tombée, les deux amis se retrouvèrent dans le salon de Mrs. Lovett afin de trouver une solution à propos du cadavre. Il ne pouvait rester longtemps dans cette malle ou l'odeur attirait l'attention des autorités.

-Je pense que je vais aller l'enterrer quelque part, suggéra Todd.

-Oui, vous pourriez, répondit Margery. Néanmoins c'est vraiment du gâchis. Toute cette viande fraîche ...

-Ah !, s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

oOo

La mise en place de leur plan de ''bienfaisance'', comme ils aimaient l'appeler, ne fut pas facile. Ils leur fallait trouver un système pour transporter les corps sans se faire prendre.

Les meurtres seraient plus faciles à opérer dans le confessionnal de St Dunstan ainsi qu'à l'étage de la boutique. Ils firent donc preuve d'ingéniosité. Une chaise mécanique donnant sur la cave permettra de faire tomber les corps et Mrs. Lovett s'occuperait de les ''préparer''. Pour le confessionnal, cela s'avérait plus délicat, non seulement par la plus grande distance à parcourir, mais aussi parce que l'église était un lieu public.

Grâce aux égouts les corps pourraient être transportés sans trop de problèmes. Benjamin s'occuperait de les amener à la boulangère, bien qu'au cas ou, un fil de nylon reliait la trappe à une petite sonnette. Ainsi Lovett pouvait être au courant d'un nouvel arrivage et s'en occuper elle même de temps en temps. Lorsque suffisamment de tourtes furent préparées, Toby s'occupa d'afficher la publicité pour attirer des clients.

oOo

Peu importe qu'ils furent innocents ou non. Todd ne faisait aucune différence car la Mort se doit être aveugle. Il préférait de loin faire son office chez lui pour raisons pratiques et n'utilisait la trappe du confessionnal qu'occasionnellement.

Les tourtes de Mrs. Lovett faisaient un tabac, les gens en redemandaient. Ils rendaient service à la société d'une certaine façon.

Cependant il manquait encore une chose pour combler Benjamin : avoir du juge au menu. Il ne voyait Turpin qu'au moment de la messe et jamais encore il n'était venu se confesser. D'ailleurs, l'avait-il déjà fait une fois dans sa vie ?

Sweeney commençait à avoir le rasoir qui démange. Sa lame réclamait Turpin. Il voulait l'avoir et si il pouvait associer plaisir physique et vengeance, ça serait encore mieux. Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que ce juge d'opérette attendait pour venir lui faire du rentre dedans ?? Il n'était pourtant pas du genre à hésiter !

oOo

Bien qu'il ait décidé de mettre le père Todd dans son lit, Turpin n'avait toujours fait aucune démarche pour concrétiser. Et c'était bien la première fois que ça lui arrivait.

C'est comme si quelque chose l'empêchait de toucher à cet homme en particulier. Mais son désir de possession était plus fort et envoya pour la milliardième fois, sa conscience au Diable.

-_Il faut que j'arrive à me retrouver seul avec lui, mais comment ?_, pensa ardemment le juge. _Je pourrais aller à son domicile, il y a invité toute la paroisse après tout_.

Voilà qui était décidé. L'heure ayant dépassé de peu les 21h30, les gens ne devaient pas se bousculer à sa porte et donc ils seraient seuls, tous les deux, sans de trop grands risque d'être dérangés.

Ainsi Turpin attrapa son manteau et se rua au dehors, direction Fleet Street.

oOo

Barker somnolait sur son lit, profitant d'un peu de calme. Aujourd'hui, Mrs. Lovett n'avait pas ouvert boutique. Un petit jour de congé pour à la fois pour se détendre un peu, en particulier pour Toby, qui se montrait un garçon de table très doué, et Margery en profitait pour nettoyer un peu la cave où elle entreposait tout son matériel de cuisine. Ayant prévu beaucoup plus de clients, son ancienne cuisine avait été reconvertie en salle de dégustation.

Quelques jours plus tôt, le jeune Anthony était venu lui parler. Une jeune fille aux cheveux d'or occupait ses pensées de la plus pure des façons. Le coup de foudre. Son tuteur l'avait battu (ou plutôt son sous-fifre l'avait battu), constatant qu'il l'observait assidûment. Il voulait délivrer sa princesse et l'emmener loin de son tortionnaire. Todd avait accepté de l'aider au moment où elle se retrouverait dehors.

Sa petite Johanna. Ca faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Dans son esprit, elle était toujours un petit bébé et là il la verrait pratiquement adulte. Difficile pour lui de se faire à cette idée mais le plan du jeune Anthony avait son utilité. Car Turpin, constatant la disparition de sa pupille, viendrait directement à lui, se jetant inconsciemment dans la gueule du loup. Le hasard faisait bien les choses. Il ne restait plus à attendre l'évasion, qui se préparait lentement, afin de ne pas échouer.

Soudain, on toqua à la porte.

oOo

Todd se redressa pour aller ouvrir. Quelle ne fut sa surprise en reconnaissant Turpin.

-Monsieur le juge !, s'exclama-t-il en souriant. Quelle bonne surprise ! Entrez donc ! Que puis-je pour vous ?

Barker avait un fantastique avantage. C'était d'être bon acteur. Une fois devant les paroissiens, sa morosité quittait son visage comme par enchantement, comme si son corps voulait à tout prix satisfaire son cerveau dans le plan diabolique qu'il avait élaboré.

-Je souhaitais simplement m'entretenir avec vous, répondit Turpin, la voix un peu tremblante. J'aurais un conseil à vous demander.

-Bien sûr. Mais asseyez vous donc, dit le prêtre en désignant la chaise trafiquée. Expliquez-moi.

-Je songeait peut-être à me marier, après toute ces années, comme tout bon croyant se doit de fonder un foyer et assurer sa lignée.

-Ah !, dit Barker, son visage s'assombrissant d'un coup, devinant l'identité de la future mariée. Oui, se marier serait pour vous une bonne chose, je pense. Mais vous savez, Notre Seigneur ne vous foudroiera si vous restez célibataire.

-C'est que ... Je n'ai pas toujours eu une vie, comment dire, ''saine''. Et je pensais y remédier.

Au fur et à mesure de la confidence, Turpin constatait le changement de comportement de Todd.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?, demanda celui-ci, alors qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse. Il voulait juste pousser un peu le juge.

-J'ai fréquenté beaucoup de femme, répondit Turpin, comme si c'était évident. Ainsi que quelques hommes.

Cette dernière réplique était particulièrement voulue. Par cette révélation, il voulait essayer d'attirer le père Todd entre ses griffes.

-Des hommes, dites-vous ?

A en juger ses pupilles dilatées, Barker semblait en proie à une imagination des plus délicieuses. C'était le moment où jamais.

-Oui. Cela vous tenterait comme expérience mon père ?, demanda le juge de façon anodine.

-Je dois avouer que ..., souffla Sweeney tout en se rapprochant de la chaise pour s'asseoir sur les genoux de l'homme de loi. Que votre proposition est des plus alléchante.

L'espace entre les deux hommes se réduisait de plus en plus. Soudain, le juge posa une main sur les fesses de sa proie et l'autre dans ses cheveux pour l'attirer brutalement à lui, collant ainsi leurs lèvres dans un baiser fougueux. Malgré qu'aujourd'hui, Benjamin ne vivait que pour sa vengeance, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer ce que le juge lui faisait. C'était une véritable bête de sexe, il pouvait le sentir avec un seul baiser. Il pouvait en profiter un peu n'est-ce pas ?

Barker se déhanchait, frottant ainsi son excitation grandissante contre celle de Turpin, qui semblait aux anges de voir le prêtre répondre avec entrain à ses avances. Mais le juge n'allait pas se contenter d'un baiser. Il commença donc à dégrafer le col de son presque amant pour poser sa bouche au creux du coup. A force de titiller la peau pâle, il fini par y laisser une petite marque violacée, le faisant ainsi sien.

Lorsque les choses allaient devenir plus sérieuses, un imprévu ouvrit la porte avec fracas. C'était Anthony, qui visiblement semblait avoir des problèmes. La surprise fit séparer les deux hommes brutalement et Turpin sembla entrer dans une rage folle.

-Toi ?! Père Todd, il semble que ce jeune homme trouve auprès de vous une certaine amitié, ce qui me déplaît fortement. En ce qui me concerne, vous n'aurez plus la mienne !

Il avait hurlé cette dernière phrase et claqua violemment la porte. Benjamin se sentait brisé. Sa vengeance et son plaisir s'étaient complètement envolés, sans grand espoir de les retrouver.

-Mon père, intervint Anthony, sans véritablement se soucier de ce qu'il venait de voir. Vous devez m'aider. S'il vous plaît mon père !

-Dehors, murmura Barker.

-Mon père ...

-VAS T'EN !! SORS D'ICI !!

Et le jeune matelot s'enfuit sans demander son reste, laissant l'ancien barbier seul avec sa morosité. Il n'avait pas le coeur à retourner à l'église et écouter les âmes qui viendraient chercher du réconfort. Complètement abattu et fatigué, il s'écroula sur son lit et s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêve.

oOo

Mrs. Lovett avait entendu les cris et était montée dés qu'elle vit Anthony passer, en quatrième vitesse, devant la porte de derrière. Elle monta pour voir son ami mais constatant qu'il était endormi, elle lui demandera des explications une fois réveillé. Ce qui arriva en un peu moins de deux heures.

-Mr. T qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?, demanda-t-elle.

-Je l'avais presque, chuchota l'intéressé.

-Le juge ?

-Oui. Jusqu'à ce que ce gamin ne débarque et nous ... interrompe.

Margery le regardait d'un air stupéfait.

-Je savais que Turpin est un dépravé de la pire espèce, mais je n'aurais jamais cru que vous mangiez de ce pain là.

-Je n'en ''mange'' pas, comme vous dites. C'est juste plus facile. Oh mon Dieu, si Lucy me voyait, je parie qu'elle ferait la même moue de dégoût que vous affichez.

-Je comprends que vous voulez faire Justice vous même, mais j'aurais plutôt cru ...

-Que j'utiliserais une autre méthode, oui. Il n'empêche que celle-ci fonctionnait à merveille. Jusqu'à ce qu'Anthony fasse tout rater.

Mrs. Lovett ne savais plus quoi penser. Elle avait toujours été amoureuse de Benjamin et ne lui avait jamais dit, préférant laisser passer sa vengeance. Après il serait toujours temps de reconstruire une nouvelle vie. La base était déjà bien bâtie, avec leur commerce qui marchait à un train d'enfer. Ne restait plus que le mariage. Seulement, en apprenant ce que son amour avait fait avec le juge, elle sentait son rêve s'écrouler, après tout ce qu'elle avait fait, sacrifié.

-Mr. T, rassurez-moi, demanda-t-elle doucement. Vous ... Une fois cette affaire terminée, vous ... Enfin, vous ne regarderez plus les hommes après ?

-Je n'ai jamais aimé les hommes, ne vous en faites pas. Mais pour atteindre son but, il faut pouvoir faire des sacrifices. Ne vous en faites pas, mon amie. Tout sera bientôt fini et on pourra mener une vie tranquille.

Margery voulait croire à ces paroles et elle y croyait.

oOo

Vendredi soir, Anthony eut le courage de revenir. La donne avait changé en quelques jours. Son plan avait définitivement raté et le juge avait envoyé Johanna dans un asile. Il lui fallait absolument parler au père Todd, qui avait toujours le bon conseil pour les agneaux perdus.

-Les perruquiers utilisent les malades mentaux pour faire leur beurre, lui avait-il raconté. Tu sais maintenant ce qu'il faut faire.

-Pourrais-la cacher à l'église, le temps de trouver un fiacre ?

-Bien sûr mon fils. Le soir j'y serai pour préparer la messe du lendemain. Je veillerai sur elle jusqu'à ton retour.

-Merci mon père.

-Mais de rien, dit Todd dans un rictus que le marin ne vit jamais, étant déjà parti.

oOo

L'occasion était trop belle pour la laisser passer. Il avait l'appas idéal.

Barker écrivit une lettre à Turpin et demanda à Toby d'aller lui remettre. Il savait que le juge viendrait dans la soirée.

Alors qu'il s'affairait à donner un coup de loque sur le confessionnal, Todd entendit quelqu'un entrer. Le bailli Bramford !

-Mon père, intervint ce dernier. Je cherche Mrs. Lovett mais elle ne répond pas lorsqu'on frappe à la porte.

-Pourtant elle est chez elle Monsieur. Peut être s'est elle endormie sur son divan et ne vous à pas entendu. Pour quelle raison la cherchez-vous ?

-Et bien plusieurs de vos voisins se sont plaints d'une odeur pestilentielle venant de sa maison, et la vôtre puisque vous vivez à l'étage.

Barker sentit son sang se glacer d'effroi. Il ne manquerait plus que son plan rate à cause de cet homme faisant son travail.

-Monsieur, je ne sais pas quoi vous dire, dit-il en tournant autour du bailli de façon à ce qu'il se trouve le plus proche possible de la trappe trafiquée du confessionnal. Si ce n'est que ...

Jamais Bramford n'entendit la suite. Il fut poussé dans le meuble après avoir senti une violente douleur à la gorge. Todd venait de la lui trancher, il put voir le rasoir avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, son corps chutant brutalement dans l'eau croupie sous l'église.

Sur ce coup, l'ancien barbier n'avait pas été très délicat et du sang tachait le sol. Il se dépêcha donc de l'essuyer, négligeant sa tâche première de nettoyage.

Alors qu'il vidait son seau rempli d'eau rougeâtre dans la grille d'évacuation de la sacristie, une mendiante entra à son tour à St Dunstan, curieuse de savoir pourquoi Bramford y était rentré. Le rideau vert défraîchi du confessionnal attira son attention. Une petite tache brune se trouvait à son pied. Du sang séché !

Soudain quelqu'un pris la parole dans son dos.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous ici ?

-Mon père, écoutez, dit la vieille femme d'un air précipité et effrayé. L'épouse du Diable se trouve dans la maison d'à coté. Elle n'a aucune pitié pour obtenir ce qu'elle ... Est-ce qu'on ne se connaîtrait pas Mr. ?

Une fois encore, la porte principale s'ouvrait. Réagissant plus vite que la lumière, Barker, d'un geste plus ''professionnel'' cette fois, trancha sans réfléchir la gorge de la malheureuse et la fit basculer dans les égouts.

oOo

Qui pouvait de nouveau venir le déranger ? L'énervement commençait à s'insinuer dans les veines de Benjamin, tant il était nerveux d'échouer encore une fois. Non, cette fois c'était la bonne car Turpin venait d'entrer et se dirigeait vers lui.

-Où est Johanna ?, demanda-t-il en guise de salut.

-Elle sera là bientôt. Le marin doit l'amener ici avant de trouver un fiacre. Il ne vous reste qu'à attendre.

-Je m'étais trompé sur votre compte père Todd.

-Cela n'est rien Monsieur et sachez que je me ferai un plaisir de lui faire entendre raison.

-Excellent mon ami.

-Néanmoins, continua Barker un sourire langoureux aux lèvres. J'aimerais beaucoup continuer ce que nous avions commencé lors de notre dernière rencontre. Arrêter si brusquement peut être vraiment frustrant pour un homme de ma condition.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour exciter le juge. Le prêtre était un véritable appel au péché et, si il devait aller en Enfer pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait de faire, ça en valait le coup.

oOo

-_Béni soit celui qui a placé le confessionnal juste à côté de la sacristie !_

Cette pensée fut la dernière cohérente qu'eut Benjamin tout le temps qu'il fut en compagnie de Turpin.

Le prêtre avait attiré le juge dans une autre pièce, afin d'être plus tranquille et surtout plus discrets. Même si les probabilités pour qu'un individu se présente à cette heure était faibles, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'être une fois encore interrompu.

L'homme de loi, extrêmement excité par la situation, ne tint plus. Il poussa son futur amant contre le meuble soutenant le calice, l'ostensoir et tout le reste, qui tintèrent sous l'onde de choc. Mais aucun des deux protagonistes n' fit attention, complètement perdu dans un baiser encore plus fougueux que ceux qu'ils avaient échangés quelques jours auparavant.

Oubliant toute bienséance, Turpin écarta brutalement les pans de la soutane de l'autre, arrachant cruellement quelques boutons. Une fois écarté, le vêtement révéla une peau magnifiquement pâle et aussi douce que les pétales d'une rose fraîchement cueillie. Le torse était encore plus appétissant que le creux du coup au goût de Turpin, et en particulier les deux bourgeons qui y fleurissaient.

Le juge les maltraita, les malaxa à l'aide de ses lèvres, sa langue et ses mains, arrachant de délicieux gémissement à Barker, qui, pour faire le moins de bruit possible, plaquait ses mains contre sa bouche. Turpin ne voulait pas qu'il se taise, il voulait entendre le bien être qu'il procurait au prêtre, alors il écarta les mains de Benjamin.

-Je veux t'entendre, dit-il, ses yeux reflétant un immense désir. Laisse moi me délecter de tes gémissements.

Après avoir dit ces mots, il s'empara de nouveau des lèvres rouges et gonflées, tandis que sa main droite descendait beaucoup, beaucoup plus bas, jusqu'au pantalon que Todd portait sous sa soutane. Le toucher à cet endroit en particulier, provoqua des ondes de plaisirs dans tout le corps de Barker, qu'il lâcha un vrai cri de surprise, une délicieuse surprise.

Le dernier rempart tomba au sol, dévoilant impudiquement l'état du barbier aux yeux du juge, qui s'en léchait les babines. Ne pouvant résister à la fantastique friandise, Turpin s'agenouilla aux pieds de Todd et après l'avoir taquiné du bout de la langue, enfonça la hampe dressée au fond de sa gorge. Barker se senti complètement partir, ne retenant aucun gémissement, aucun cri, tant il sombrait dans un plaisir sans fin, qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé avec Lucy.

oOo

Entièrement travestie, Johanna courait en compagnie d'Anthony. Arrivée en face de l'élise, elle reprenait difficilement son souffle. Elle n'avait jamais fait un tel exercice auparavant, même lorsqu'elle était enfant.

-Tu vas te cacher ici avec le père Todd, expliqua le matelot. Je vais trouver un fiacre et nous pourrons nous enfuir.

-Et après nos rêves deviendront réalité ?, demanda la jeune fille l'air peu assuré.

-J'espère que oui.

-J'ai difficile de le croire. Je n'ai jamais rêvé. Juste fait des cauchemars.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne te retrouveras jamais ! J'y vais, reste à l'intérieur.

Alors que le jeune homme parti en courant, Johanna ouvrit doucement la porte afin d'éviter tout grincement et se glissa à l'intérieur. L'atmosphère était paisible et silencieuse, les murs bloquant tout bruit venant du dehors. Tandis qu'elle se laissait aller à admirer cet édifice pour la première fois, une sorte de halètement attira son attention. Doucement elle se dirigea vers la source du bruit et se risqua à jeter un coup d'oeil dans la sacristie, la porte étant entrouverte.

La scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux semblait irréaliste. Jamais elle n'avait vu qui que ce soit dans ce type de position. Elle n'était pas complètement ignorante et savait ce qui se passait. Mais elle ignorait que c'était possible entre deux hommes, dont l'un d'eux était son tortionnaire en personne.

Turpin soulevait le prêtre, plaqué contre un meuble et sur lequel il prenait appui, dans un rythme déchaîné, qui laissait peu de doute sur la torture employée. Les jambes de Todd, enroulées autour de sa taille et les cris de plaisir qui sortaient de sa bouche, laissaient peu de place à l'imagination.

Bien qu'encore un peu désorientée, Johanna, savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester là. Si jamais ils la voyaient, elle serait de nouveau enfermée. Réfléchissant aussi vite que l'éclair, elle ouvrit doucement la porte centrale du confessionnal et se cacha à l'intérieur pour attendre le retour de son sauveur.

oOo

Barker ne tiendrait plus très longtemps sous la violence des coups de Turpin. Néanmoins sa position mi assise lui permettait de ne pas trop s'épuiser. Le souffle du juge dans son cou, alterné par de délicieux mordillements accentuait encore son plaisir. Mais il voulait plus, encore plus.

Il attira furieusement les lèvres de son amant contre les siennes. Il ne parvenait pas à s'en rassasier. Quel dommage qu'il lui serait impossible de profiter plus longtemps des talents de cet homme.

La jouissance était de plus en plus imminente, ils ne pouvaient plus se retenir. Le juge posa alors se nouveau sa main sur le sexe du prêtre pour entamer un mouvement rapide du poignet qui eut finalement raison de ce dernier, qui se libéra dans un cri de pur extase. Ayant également atteint sa limite, Turpin se laissa aller dans un gémissement rauque et s'écroula sur Barker, qui à son tour chuta lourdement sur le meuble, faisant tomber le calice par terre.

Benjamin se trouva un peu ridicule : essoufflé, lamentablement écroulé sur un meuble, le pantalon baissé sur sa cheville droite et avec un juge un tantinet débraillé entre ses cuisses. Mais il avait pris un tel pied, qu'il envoya sa morale se faire mettre dans le plus grand salon de prostitution de Londres.

Cependant les affaires devaient reprendre. Il força Turpin à se redresser et sortir de lui. Il semblait complètement épuisé, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement. Soudain il pris la parole alors qu'ils remettaient chacun de l'ordre dans leurs vêtements.

-Je dois bien l'avouer Monsieur le juge. Vous êtes de loin le meilleur amant que j'ai jamais eu.

-Ne soyez pas si flatteur mon père, rétorqua l'homme de loi. Après tout, je suis le seul amant que vous ayez eu de toute votre vie.

-Détrompez-vous mon cher, indiqua malicieusement Sweeney.

-Pardon ?, demanda le juge, étonné d'une telle réponse.

-J'ai été marié ... Il y a bien longtemps, raconta Barker en se blottissant dans le dos de Turpin.

-Marié ?, répéta l'homme, déconcerté.

-Oui. Mais je doute que le visage du mari d'une jeune femme, continua Todd, sortant le rasoir de sa poche. Un simple barbier envoyé en Enfer, soit très mémorable.

Le juge avait compris.

-Benjamin Barker.

Une seconde plus tard, sa carotide cédait sous la pression d'une lame parfaitement aiguisée, projetant son sang avec violence sur les murs de la sacristie. Les jambes du juge se dérobèrent sous lui et il s'étala sur le sol, agonisant.

Un instant, Barker cru se retrouver face au père Todd, le seul meurtre qu'il n'avait jamais voulu. Turpin le regardait, complètement désemparé. Il souffrait terriblement et ça Benjamin adorait. Pour mieux se délecter de sa douleur, il se pencha sur le corps du juge.

-Lorsqu'on joue avec le feu, on se brûle Turpin.

Le juge voulait répondre, mais tout ce qu'il arrivait à faire, était un gargouillement immonde, du au sang à moitié coagulé au fond de sa gorge.

-Du clame, du calme, continua Barker comme s'il parlait à un enfant apeuré. Tout va bien se passer, vous allez voir. L'Enfer, ça n'est pas si terrible.

Le juge, pris de panique devant cet homme, respirait de plus en plus difficilement.

-Vous m'avez satisfait, encore plus que Lucy. En récompense, je vais apaiser vos souffrances.

Alors qu'il lui donna un dernier baiser, Sweeney appuya la lame du rasoir dans la blessure béante. Turpin fut assailli de soubresauts et ferma les yeux à jamais.

oOo

Tout était fini.

Il ne restait plus qu'à ce débarrasser du corps. La sacristie étant interdite au public, il pourrait s'occuper du nettoyage plus tard. Le juge était beaucoup plus lourd que lui, il devait donc le traîner jusqu'à la trappe. Difficilement, il atteint le confessionnal, activa le mécanisme et jeta le corps dans le trou.

Au travers du grillage, Barker remarqua un mouvement. Aussi vif que l'éclair, il ouvrit la porte centrale et découvrit un jeune garçon , les yeux écarquillés de peur devant ce prêtre meurtrier.

-Alors mon fils, on est trop curieux, demanda-t-il. C'est un vilain péché qu'il te faut confesser.

Au moment où il levait son rasoir, un cri retentit au bas de la trappe, restée ouverte.

-Oublie mon visage, dit-il tandis qu'il se laissa glisser dans le passage, laissant Johanna pétrifiée.

oOo

Une fois dans les égouts, il vit Mrs. Lovett, en train de tirer le cadavre de la mendiante. Elle était déjà arrivée au niveau de sa cave, là où ils entreposaient leur matériel. Le corps du bailli avait déjà été emmené.

-Pourquoi avez-vous crié ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix forte, tout en se dirigeant vers son amie.

-J'avais entendu la sonnette deux fois, alors je suis venue voir. Et au moment où j'étais sous la trappe, le salopard m'est presque tombé dessus.

En réalité, Margery n'avait pas voulu avouer la véritable raison de son effroi. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec le juge.

-C'est bon je vous l'amène, dit Todd. Ouvrez la porte du four.

La boulangère s'exécuta, éclairant la fin du tunnel et le visage de la morte. Sweeney, l'examina, croyant reconnaître quelqu'un, à juste titre.

-Est-ce qu'on se connaîtrait ?, répéta-t-il pour lui même.

Il la retourna sur le dos et écarta les cheveux collés sur son front. Il la reconnaissait. Sa femme ! Mon Dieu, qu'elle avait changé. Il devait avouer qu'il avait oublié son visage, seuls ses cheveux d'or restaient gravés dans sa mémoire. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle ait subi autant de dommage faciaux, dus à une quelconque maladie.

-Vous saviez qu'elle était en vie ! Vous le saviez !

-Je ne voulais que votre bien !,cria Mrs. Lovett.

-Mais vous avez menti !!

-Jamais ! Jamais je n'ai dit qu'elle était morte !!

-Lucy, murmura Barker, sans tenir compte des justification de Margery.

-Je vous aime Mr. T ! Je vous ai toujours aimé ! Je ferai une bien meilleure épouse qu'elle !!

Todd n'en n'avait rien à faire. Un éclat dément dans les yeux, il allait faire ce qu'il devait faire.

-Allons Mrs. Lovett, dit-il mielleusement. C'est du passé. Dansons ma chère amie.

Croyant à la bonne humeur du barbier, la boulangère se laissa entraîner dans sa danse infernale. Captivée par son amour, elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'ils s'approchaient du four, dont la porte restait ouverte. Subitement, Todd balança Margery Lovett dans les flammes, qui rongèrent aussitôt sa robe et s'attaquèrent à sa chaire et ses cheveux. Elle hurla de douleur et ses cris de douleur raisonnèrent dans la cave. Afin d'étouffer le bruit, Sweeney referma la porte. Il ne voulait plus voir cette femme.

Abattu par son malheur et par ses crimes, il se laissa glisser à terre, à côté de Lucy. Il lui arrivait parfois de se tourner vers le cadavre de Turpin, qu'il pouvait encore apercevoir.

Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Il lui arrivait de se poser la question encore aujourd'hui. Jamais il n'aurait la réponse. Pas ici. Alors il attendait. Toby, très attaché à celle qui fut comme une mère pour lui, avait sûrement tout entendu. Il viendrait. La Faucheuse viendrait.

Il pouvait entendre ses pas de plus en plus nettement.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Notes**

(1) Pourquoi Margery ? Parce que c'est le nom qui lui est donné dans le roman original de Sweeney Todd, d'où est partie la conception de la comédie musicale de Sondheim. Ce roman s'appelle _The String of Pearls : A Romance_. Je vous le conseille, il est fabuleux.

(2) Plus ou moins ''Allez, la messe est dite'', qui est la formule ancienne de fin du culte.

**Mot de la fin**

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu cette fic jusqu'au bout !!

Je mériterais des baffes pour avoir été si longue à publier cette histoire, commencée il y a des mois, mais avec l'école et le projet webzine ''le Café du Camélia'', sans oublier la grève des doigts, il m'a été difficile de me consacrer à mes fics.

Mais je jure de les continuer et je publierai la suite, j'en fais le serment. Priez seulement pour que ça e tarde pas trop lol.

See you !


End file.
